Just A Kiss
by Caidyn
Summary: Remus had his full moon but was forgotten by his friends. Sirius comes but things turn a bit odd.


All Remus Lupin knew at that moment was pain, extreme pain. There was nothing more that he could feel at that given moment after all. How could his friends, the people he trusted the most, forget to show up? Were they really that daft? Well, he already knew they were, but not this bad. With almost a scream of pain, he rolled over to his side to curl up. Pain rushed through him and almost made him blind. He never wanted to move again.

The ground of the Shrieking Shack was cool against his face. It had been a full moon the night before. And they hadn't showed. The whole night he had been left to his own devices, meaning he'd clawed at himself the whole time. From the feel of his body he could tell he was worse than ever. There had to be blood all over the place. Since he could somewhat see his hands he could judge at how bad the rest of him was. The verdict he had created wasn't very good thanks to the red-brow mess that was dried to his hands.

It had to be very early in the morning. The only thing he could hear was the creaking of the building and the wind blowing around it. Remus began whimpering softly. What more could he do since even his bones felt to ache? The real question was where was Madame Pomphrey? Usually she would be up and checking on him by this point of the morning. Today she was nowhere to been seen. Not showing up when needed seemed to be a bug that was spreading around the castle like an infectious disease.

Remus could only settle down to wait. Eventually someone was going to have to come up. Whether that was a teacher coming to check on him, a friend to apologize, or some stranger brave enough to enter his domain it would have to happen. At the moment a stranger would even be nice. Possibly even refreshing. It would just be someone coming up to find him in the extreme agony he was in. He sounded a bit like a girl with all the complaining he was doing, but he wanted to cry, even when laying completely still, because each breath hurt and he could feel his bones creaking in their sockets.

Curling up further, he whimpered again. Pain felt to be a way of life for him at times. Once a month there was a transformation from human to beast, and then when he got home there was even more. For the most part he had gotten used to it. Just as any normal person would hate the feeling at first, yet it got more bearable each time. When he thought about it more he discovered he was intrigued by the feeling just a little since pain differed from each person to the next; some couldn't stand any at all while others could put the weight of the world on their shoulders and keep going.

From below there was a noise, breaking him from his thoughts, that sounded like someone coming into the shack. Now that wasn't a normal sound to hear. If he could have moved in any way, he would have done it. The footsteps carried and echoed up the stairs. Whoever it was sounded as if they were in a hurry. Soon enough the person got to the place they seemed to need to go to. That happened to be where Remus was.

"Oh, Moony." The voice was quiet as he heard the person, a male about his age, walk closer to him. It had to be one of his friends due to the fact that the person called him Moony. "I'm so sorry. I was watching James at his Quidditch practice and it totally slipped my mind until I heard howling. Are you okay? You have blood all over yourself."

There were too many words that he had to process. The only thing he could think to do was groan. The noise wasn't too pretty to hear and he could almost picture his friend, Sirius to be exact, cringe away from him. It also seemed that that answered all the questions he had been asked. "I hurt all over," he said in a voice that made him sound as if he were a small child.

"Let me clean you up so I can see what I can do. Mama Sirius is here." Remus heard his friend mutter something right before a wet rang went over his face. He had never called himself 'Mama Sirius' before. It was an odd sort of nickname that fit his friend well. As Sirius began cleaning, Remus squeaked in pain. "I'll be done in a second. Okay? Just give me a second. I'm sorry."

Sirius continued to clean Remus's face, hands, and anything else that was showing. "You had your second," Remus groaned out.

"Alright. I guess I'm done." Sirius put down his now pink washrag. Opening his eyes, Remus saw that his friend was gently, or as gently as possible, move him so he was balanced carefully in his arms. Another whimpering like noise slipped out. "I'm going to carry you to the dorm, okay? You're going to have to make as little noise as possible since I stupidly forgot to nick James's cloak. So just shush the best you can."

Remus didn't have enough time to respond; Sirius was already standing up, continuing to balance him in his arms. Quickly he scrambled to wrap his arms around his friend's neck. In the irrational burst of fear about getting dropped he hadn't felt his body screaming at him not to move so fast. The body against his was warm and comforting. To Remus, Sirius was always felt comforting; whenever they fell asleep after a long night of studying in the same bed he always woke up snuggled up close to him and feeling so refreshed. That's how he felt at that moment. Remus drifted in and out of sleep as he was carried.

The thing that jolted him back to being fully awake was feeling something go over him. Opening his eyes he found that it was just a simple blanket. When he looked down at himself, he found that he wasn't wearing the mangled clothes from before. Instead of them he was wearing his own boxers and a shirt that was a bit too big for him. The bed he was laying in smelled differently than his. It had the scent of outdoors, a sweet smelling flower, and how fresh Christmas trees smelled clinging to it. Just from that he could tell he was in Sirius's bed.

"Did I wake you up?" The voice came unannounced. At least he didn't scream or anything stupid like that.

"No." His voice sounded all croaky. "And I don't hurt either. What did you do?"

"I did a couple of healing charms that I taught myself." Remus could hear the prideful grin in Sirius's voice. He could also picture it on the boy's face.

"And I thought you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks. I guess I was told wrong." Sirius snorted which got Remus smiling a soft smile. The covers lifted up to let the boy in next to him.

Arms almost went around Remus. He could almost feel his friend fighting the urge. This time he made the first move since he could blame it on getting tired and not being able to think straight. Slowly he rolled over to find his hand on a very bare chest and the overwhelming scent of Sirius assaulting him. Yet he wasn't complaining.

When a yawn slipped out from between Remus's lips, a hand ran itself through his hair. "Just go to sleep," a voice whispered in his ear, "I've got you right here. When you wake up I'll be right here." That voice alone lulled him into a sense of security, forcing him to fall asleep.

For once there were no odd dreams tinged with old memories that escaped him when he tried remembering or things he'd done as a werewolf. It was peaceful and uneventful; maybe it was even a bit warm. Remus couldn't toss and turn as he usually did. Was someone holding him? The question pushed itself away from his mind as his body took full advantage of this time to really sleep.

All good things had to end since eventually he woke up. Face pressed against something warm and moving, he felt around for a few moments. The thing he was up against was slightly squishy. The bed he was in was surrounded by total darkness, meaning he couldn't see a thing. Remus continued to feel around with his fingers and hands until he made the thing groan. "What the hell are you doing?" Most of the words slurred together so it sounded drunken. "Moony, are you okay?"

There was a noise as Sirius scrambled to grab something. Light brightly showed in the little dark haven that had been created. The boy looked down at Remus with worried eyes that quickly softened. "Sorry... thought something was going on..." Silence fell between the two of them. It was at that moment that he realized the two were rather tangled up together; Remus's leg was between Sirius's while his arms were curled to his chest while Sirius was practically holding him there.

The biggest problem with this, in Remus's opinion at least, was how close they were. Mere inches away were those luscious looking lips, so close he could feel the boy's breath hitting his face. They locked eyes, grey meeting brown, for a long moment.

Urges to react and do something washed over Remus. Kissing his best mate was something that had crossed his mind before on several occasions. The only reason he hadn't done it yet was because of fear of messing it all up. Being best mates meant that they weren't supposed to kiss, let alone thing about it towards the other.

But this time it was almost too much. Out of all the times they had fallen asleep together and woken up curled up against each other, he had never wanted to more than he did at that moment. Staring into those eyes intently he leaned in closer. It was slow enough that he could just pass it off as wanting to put his head on Sirius's shoulder or some other excuse like that.

A light hand went to cup his cheek. It was warm and, as Sirius always was, comforting. In a swift second lips met his. They were as warm as the hand, soft, and better than any other lips that had met his before. Remus's eyes fluttered closed; he felt as though he was being hypnotized by those lips that were against his. Reaching a hand up he tangled it in the soft dark hair that smelled so good.

The lips against his parted. It was all up to him yet again. He chose to part his lips as well. Immediately Sirius's tongue slipped into his waiting mouth. It occurred to him at that moment that his friend tasted even better than he smelled. He had no idea on how that happened, but it was. Quietly he groaned as Sirius grasped him around his middle more. For him it was a mix of pain and happiness.

"You okay?" Sirius had pulled away a few inches so their lips weren't touching anymore.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Halfway through the sentence a yawn slipped out. Still just as tired as before.

A chuckle slipped out of his friend. "Tired much? How about you just go to sleep? And no puts; I don't want my Moony so tired."

My Moony. Remus couldn't deny the feeling that went off in the pit of his stomach. He also couldn't deny that he liked the sound of that. A hand went through his hair, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'll be here when you wake up, so we can pick up where we left off." The hand kept going through his hair, forcing him to relax more and more until he had given up hope on staying awake. He just fell asleep against his warm 'friend'.

**A/N**

**Yeah... it sucks a bit. I'm sorry for that :/ I'm trying to write still without having a computer at my side 24/7. I still hope that you enjoy my little fluffy thing that I decided to do rather than a sad one. And please remember to review it!**


End file.
